Did ya think?
by ConstrictingBonds
Summary: Kagome has been married to Sessh for 4 years. Their marriage is a complete mess. Now caring his bundle of joy, Kagome was in for a shocking surprise as she was to tell him.But with new troubles arriving, will Sess get her back?Or will he loose her to life
1. I hate you

**Hey everyone! I'm the Blades of Broken Hearts! But you can call me Neon! Well this is my new story, and well, I'm new to this site! Please, keep flames to a minium and reviews are grately appreciated!**

_I do not own Inuyasha! Just the weird plot!_

**XsummaryX**- Kagome Higurashi has been married to Sesshomaru Tashio for a good 4 years. There marriage has been falling apart for the last two. Kagome finds that she has a bundle of a joy on the way! On the very same day, she was to expose this great news to her husband, trying to fix her marriage, she finds him on his desk with another woman! But after finding out that Kagome actually is carrying his child, he wants her back! Well you know what Sesshomaru? SCREW YOU!

* * *

Kagome Higrashi, or also known as the successful wife of Sesshomaru Tashio, was having the most exciting days of her life. With her raven black hair comb back into a neat bun, and her eyes widen with happiness, she entered the doors to her huge mansion.

Walking up the granite stairs, she hummed a light tune under her breathe as she stared down at her stomach.

Just today, feeling the effects of morning sickness, she got a check up since her friend Sango insisted. And then she finally learned of bundle of joy that had resided in her body for the past 5 months.

But since of the last 2, her and Sesshomaru have been falling apart. They barely talked, and their relationship has been going down hill. He would often stay late for work, and when they were actually in bed together, he would never be in the mood for any sex.

Rubbing the newly forming bump on her stomach, she approached the huge cherry-wood doors that would lead her to her husband's study.

"Sesshy! I have wonderful news!" Kagome yelled out, her plump red lips stretched on into a grin.

The grin faltered. The happiness in her eyes receded, as the bright sea blues widen with shock. Her mouth formed an O as she covered it with a hand. Her whole face paled at the sight before her.

Sesshomaru's head was thrown back onto his paperwork in pleasure. The bleached-blonde's loud grunts would deafen anything as she rode Sesshomaru's body in bliss.

Her eyes stung, as a whimper formed behind her throat. Clenching her eyes shut for a minute, she opened them again with renewed rage.

"FUCKING MAN-HO!" she screamed furiously, tears streaking down her face.

Sesshomaru stared at her emotionlessly as Kagome took one of the innocent big plants next to her and threw it at the couple.

Spinning on her heels, she raced down the stairs. Taking her keys out, she started up her car and drove away.

Stopping at a deserted gas station 20 miles away, she collapsed her head onto the horn of the steering wheel. The horn made a huge screeching sound as she sobbed into her hands.

"I-I…" she trailed off in her crying, hugging herself with sadness. As the tears cleared up, she sniffed as she looked up at the night sky.

Staring at the moon, she stated with sadness:

"He promise he wouldn't break my heart."

* * *

To be honest, when Sesshomaru saw that Kagome saw him and Nemi where doing it, he could care less what she thought.

Since they got married, they've been trying hard to have a child to call their own. Every time they tried, the child was either a miscarriage or it never happened. That's been happening for the past 2 years. Though they've been married for 4 years, they hadn't really tried for the last 2.

Then he met Nemi. She was actually a daughter of one of his business partners. Kagome was with him when he met her, but she disregarded the looks Nemi threw in his direction. In the very same day, Nemi slipped her phone number into his pocket. And the very same night Kagome and him where having an argument about her unable to conceive a child.

In his frustration, he took out of the house and went on a drive. Rummaging through his pockets for a cigarette, he found Nemi's number instead. It was history from there.

Now, Nemi carried his child. He no longer cared about Kagome. She had failed at life by not being able to carry him a heir or a heiress.

Pulling his arms around Nemi, he pulled her body to him as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

_That's what Kagome use to do._

* * *

Driving around for another hour, she stared down at her belly. It made a huge growl of protest as she patted it.

"Gomen neh, Baby, Momma's going through a hard time," she said softly.

Lifting her head up, she saw a small motel ahead. Shrugging, she drove up.

The odors coming from the building wouldn't even fit the word 'disgusting' nor 'repulsing'.

Figuring this was the best she could get as of right now without her credit cards, she took one room for the night.

Once at the room, she opened the door. Making sure to lock it, she turned around to look at the bed. It was all grease and liquid stained. To be honest, Kagome rather not know what the huge white stain was on the floor.

Settling her bag on a chair, she curled up on top of the sheets. Encasing her own body, sobs again wracked her body.

Unravelling her body, she stared lifelessly up at the broken ceiling. Tears leaked down the sides of her eyes as thoughts flew through her mind a million miles per second.

Her body eventually slid down onto the stained carpet. Pulling her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, she continued to cry silently.

As tears dribbled down from her face to the lap of her skirt, she lifted her head up to look out of the window at the new moon.

Looking down as she felt the kick of her baby, one phrase entered her head:

"I hate you….Sesshomaru."

* * *

Sooo, what did ya think? This chapter is kinda inspired by a song on my friend's myspace. hehe. I know it's kinda short, but quality is better than quanity. Well, atleast I hope this story has quality.

Sooo yeah,

-Neon


	2. Goodbye

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Seriously, it means alot! Along with the alerts and the favorites! I kinda figured that my chapters where abit short, but the plot that I've thought of was pretty..um..complicated, so please bear with me!**

**And for updates, I'll update if I get 5 reviews on this chapter! Thanks!**

_I do not own Inuyasha! Just the weird plot!_

**XsummaryX**- Kagome Higurashi has been married to Sesshomaru Tashio for a good 4 years. There marriage has been falling apart for the last two. Kagome finds that she has a bundle of a joy on the way! On the very same day, she was to expose this great news to her husband, trying to fix her marriage, she finds him on his desk with another woman! But after finding out that Kagome actually is carrying his child, he wants her back! Well you know what Sesshomaru? SCREW YOU!

* * *

Dawn filtered through the blinds of the battered room. Warm gold and rosy pink danced along the edge of the window as the bird began chirping. Opening a lid to reveal a blank sea blue orb, Kagome quickly closed it again, hoping it was all a nightmare.

As the chirping began to get louder, Kagome forced herself up. Looking around at the room she had accommodated for the night, she sighed heavily, knowing that it was all reality.

Staggering to get her feet to work, the raven haired girl held onto the post of the bed to support her. Her face turned a deathly pale during the night, where else her stomach protested loudly about the lack of food.

Stumbling to the bathroom, she wrinkled her nose as the sight that assaulted her vision. The sink and toilet, along with the tub was green and brown, where else the tiles of the floor where a sickly yellow color.

Backing away from the heinously room, she shook her head to try to clear her morning-fogged mind.

_Sesshomaru always said I was never a morning person_, she thought bitterly.

Taking the lone water bottle in her tote bag, she took a long gulp. Using the rest of the water, she splashed her face. Wiping away the excessive water, she smeared her mascara, making her look worse.

Taking a look into the mirror in her compact case, she laughed bitterly at the image she made.

Taking a tissue, she wiped away the mascara and sighed. Grabbing her purse and the room keys, she turned the knob.

Walking through the barely lit hallways, she dropped the keys at the front desk. The man behind it snored and stirred, but quickly slipped into sleep again.

Walking out of the motel, she entered her silver Honda civic. Re-adjusting the mirrors, she started up the car, and took off to the road.

Seeing a McDonald's, she pulled to the drive through.

_The best I can do so far,_ she thought as she ordered an omelette and some water.

Munching on her small breakfast, she drove a good 30 miles.

But then a thought hit her : Why was she running away?

Having a huge gulp of her water, her mind entered with a new determination.

_Screw Sesshomaru! This is my life, and I won't anyone hinder me to make my baby happy!_

Taking out her phone, she decided to call some people.

"Sango, yeah, I need you to call my lawyer."

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned back on his chair and sighed. When Nemi had found out that Sesshomaru had severe all ties with his current wife as of now, she went through his house, commenting about what to get rid of and what she wanted to add.

Running a claw through his silver strands, he sighed as his secretary, Sango dropped some papers in front of him.

Sango didn't seem to move, so his opened an eye with his eyebrow raised.

Sango glared at him with such hatred, it almost made him flinch. The black haired girl nodded slightly to the papers.

Sitting up straight again, he was shocked at what the papers stated.

"She wants a divorce?" he whispered, looking down at the sheets as it seems to shine in the light, mocking him.

"What do you think? Are you as retarded as you are a cheater?" Sango said sarcastically before storming out of the room with a huff.

Sesshomaru watched his secretary go. As Sango slammed the door, his gazed wandered to a picture of them in college, as he held Kagome tightly to him as she kissed his cheek on her tipey-toes.

He sighed again.

What was he to do? Nemi already carried his child, and no way was he going to leave his own blood and flesh labelled as a bastard.

Deciding it was the best, he was going to the courtroom to get this over with.

"Sessh, Darling! Nemi wants this new dress! It only cost 40 grand!" Nemi said as she bounced in, her eyes flashing.

Sesshomaru sighed again, what has he gotten himself into?

* * *

A shit load of trouble is what I say.

Kagome sat happily at one end of the table, where else Sesshomaru sat emotionlessly.

"Kagome-chan, please sign this," her lawyer, Naruku, said with a pleasant smile, handing her a pen.

"Ah, thank you Naru-kun!," she chirped, signing her name neatly on the paper.

"Taisho, please sign here," Naruku stated with a less pleasant tone, sending Sesshomaru a sneer.

Sesshomaru grabbed the pen, and as he was going to sign his name, his nose caught a whiff of a pleasant sent.

His inner beast growled with contentment.

His amber eyes widen as he finally figured it out.

It was his scent and Kagome's together!

Standing up suddenly, he knocked over his chair, startling his wife.

Kagome made a strangle 'eep' as Sesshomaru stood, his chair falling over with a loud crash.

Using his demon speed, Sesshomaru raced across the room, ignoring his wife's protests as he stuck his nose on the growing bump of her stomach.

"Your-Your carrying my-my child!" he stated with bewilderment.

Under her breathe, Kagome cursed with so many words, it would have made a sailor blush.

"No, your nose is deceiving you," Kagome snorted, her nose up in the air with her eyes closed.

"Don't lie to me woman! Your carrying my child!" Sesshomaru growled, shaking Kagome's shoulders.

Opening her eyes, Kagome glared at him with her sapphire orbs. Unshed tears gathered up, threatening to leak out.

"SO WHAT IF I AM?" Kagome yelled, the salty liquids streaming down her face, "JUST SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS, AND I'M OUT OF YOUR LIFE!"

Sesshomaru's inner beast growled at her statement, as Sesshomaru himself felt the betrayal she felt.

The ice king watched as the mate-mark he had placed on her glow a light lavender, before dying down.

Pain seared through his body as he dropped Kagome. Clutching his neck, he howled with pain.

Kagome hugged her body to herself, as she stared fearfully at her cheater of a husband.

As the pain died down, one thought ran through his mind.

_She doesn't love me anymore._

* * *

"Perhaps, we should do this another time," Kagome stated with a shaky voice. Scrambling to her feet, she took to the door.

"And I'll be moving my stuff from the house Sesshomaru, I hope I don't bother you," she quietly whispered, so quiet, even his demon hearing had a hard time picking it up.

Just as she closed the door, Sesshomaru's sense finally came back. Ignoring the ache in his heart, he got up and exited himself.

Watching the swish of Kagome's skirt, his inner beast sensed how tired she was.

_No! I won't go to her! I have Nemi!_

**Are you dense boy? Nemi doesn't carry your child!**

_Of course she does! We went to the doctor's together for it to be checked!_

His inner beast shook it's head with shame, and disappeared again.

The closing of the elevator pulled him from his thoughts. As he looked up from his shoes, he saw the lone crystal tear that rebelled against all odds, and slipped down Kagome's cheek.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru," she whispered as the doors closed completely, as she gave him a broken smile.

* * *

Bwhahahahahahha! So what do you think? Sappy enough? Too fast? Too slow? Sesshomaru needs his ass kicked? well, which ever, please tell me in your reviewsssss!

**I want atleast 5 for the next chapter, ok?**

And to Alternative Angel: You and me have the same taste in stories! I think I love you! haha

-Neon


	3. Rot in Hell bastard

**Hey everyone! Like omg, I can't belive so many people reviewed! I lovee you alll! Grrr! haha. So anyways, since I had so many, I decided to update on the same day! Psh, and people tell me I'm not dedicated! haha, so here's chapter 3. **

**Oh and I noticed, everytime I update, I have more words. Odd. I guess ideas just flood to me when I'm on a roll**

_I do not own Inuyasha! Just the weird plot!_

**XsummaryX**- Kagome Higurashi has been married to Sesshomaru Tashio for a good 4 years. There marriage has been falling apart for the last two. Kagome finds that she has a bundle of a joy on the way! On the very same day, she was to expose this great news to her husband, trying to fix her marriage, she finds him on his desk with another woman! But after finding out that Kagome actually is carrying his child, he wants her back! Well you know what Sesshomaru? SCREW YOU!

* * *

Nemi sneered as Kagome grabbed some of her clothes from the closet. The bottle blonde stuck out her stomach as if to rub it in her face.

"You know, Sesshomaru is going to marry me, she stated with snottishly.

Kagome snorted, but kept on packing. As she reached to her jewellery box, Nemi stepped on her hand.

Kagome growled as Nemi laughed sinisterly.

"I think I'll keep all of those, including that nice diamond necklace," Nemi giggled, thinking about the jewels and what not.

Kagome's eyes flashed red as her mind processed that Nemi wanted to keep the necklace Sesshomaru gave her on their honeymoon.

Calming herself down, she shrugged, where else Nemi frowned.

"Cry and Beg bitch!" Nemi stated, kicking Kagome on the side, near the bump of her stomach.

"Aw, seems your getting too fat. Here, let me help flatten it for you," Nemi cooed, swing her leg at Kagome's stomach.

But an aura of blue surrounded Kagome, as her usually sweet blues where glowing a sinister neon.

"Touch me again and be purified demon," Kagome growled, glowering at Nemi.

Nemi stepped back from the angered miko, and took out of the door.

Kagome sighed and packed the rest of her stuff. Heaving, she picked up 3 of the boxes and headed out of the door.

* * *

"Is that the last of your stuff?" Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly, staring at the bump of her stomach. Nemi pouted and stuck her stomach into Sesshomaru's back.

"Yes," Kagome answered with the same monotone. Putting the things in the back of her trunk, she turned to Sesshomaru again.

"About the dirvor-" Kagome started, but was cut off.

"I will sign them tomorrow, no need to come to the court room either, you will get half of my fortune, and be gone," Sesshomaru said, looking down at Kagome.

Nemi gasped and started to protest.

Kagome puffed her cheeks with anger.

Poking his chest, she growled, "Listen here Mister, I'm not like that gold digger you have there. I don't need your damn money."

Nemi gasped again, feeling insulted.

"Sess! Did you hear her! She doubts our love!" Nemi whined, pulling on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

Sesshomaru ignored her, but looked down at Kagome again.

"You will take it. My child will be in a fortunate life," Sesshomaru stated, as Nemi gasped again.

"She..carries.. Your child?" Nemi breathed out as Sesshomaru nodded. Nemi glared at her, where else Kagome shrugged.

"Just sign it, I don't need your money," Kagome ended, getting into her car. Starting it up, she drove away.

Sesshomaru stared at the car until it disappeared from sight. Looking down at the pouting Nemi, he sighed again.

Why was his life so hard? (Because you're a cheating man-ho!)

* * *

Biting on her lip as she stopped her car in front of a nice suburb house.

Getting out, a raven haired girl tackled her with a hug.

"Kagome! Oh my god! Are you ok?" Sango asked, still hugging the other girl.

"Sango, AIR is essential for LIFE," Kagome wheezed, as Sango finally let her go.

"No-No, you got it wrong! Vodka was essential for life," Sango corrected happily.

Kagome gave Sango a look as the girl laughed sheepishly.

"Right, now lets get you home!" Sango chirped, already unloaded half of Kagome's car.

Kagome shook her head, and grabbed a box. Sango then smacked it out of her hand.

"You! In the house! Sit and act lazy!" Sango ordered.

As Kagome was to protest, Sango pushed her inside.

Sighing, she caught sight of a picture that made her heart break again.

Sango kept the picture of when she and Sesshomaru first met. The little capture of her sit alone as Sesshomaru sat next to her looking at the sky.

After she experienced her first heart break with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had comforted her. And then she fell in love.

_He loves me my ass_, she thought bitterly, sniffling a bit from the memory.

Curling up on the couch, she willed herself into sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru raked his claws through his hair. His molten golden eyes scanned through his closet. In place of Kagome's business tuxes and cheap comfortable clothes, where Nemi's expensive cocktail dresses and what not.

As he was to walk out of the closet, his foot hit something. The little mocha-brown box gleamed in the light, mocking him for being a fool.

Picking it up, he opened it. Not much was in the box, except for a pair of ruby earrings, a plain silver ring or two, and a particular necklace that seem to clutch Sesshomaru's heart as he caught sight of it.

It was her honeymoon present. Sesshomaru remembered it all too well, her facial expression to the way she seemed to glow in the moon on the cruise. The hug glimmer diamond in the middle was cut into a moon shape, and was surround by other diamonds as if to make them look like stars.

_Kagome loved the night sky._

The silver haired tycoon was pulled from his train of thought as Nemi bounced it, carrying bags upon bags of probably more expensive things.

"Sess darling! I got these for such a good price! Only a mere 30 thousand dollars!" the bottle-blonde stated happily, her eyes sparkling as she held out a simple little mood-stone ring that would probably cost a dollar at the dollar store.

Sesshomaru felt like he was going to throttle that wench. Sighing (Damn, Sesshomaru does alot of sighing), he turned back to the necklace.

Nemi's blue eyes contacts caught sight of a particular piece of jewellery in Sesshomaru's hand.

"Oh! Is that for me honey? You shouldn't have!" she squealed, and before Sesshomaru could protest, she snatched it out of his hand.

"Ew, why a moon?" Nemi spat, forgetting that on Sesshomaru's head was a moon. Looking over at the obviously angry Sesshomaru, and at the tattoo on his head, Nemi laughed sheepishly.

"It's beautiful!" Nemi squeaked, racing out of the closet.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru was really starting to regret things.

But no matter, he would never admit he was wrong. Nor will he ever apologize. Not even to Kagome.

* * *

Next day, he was at the law office at 8 am sharp.

Sitting down with Naruku, he signed the papers without a second thought.

"Oh and add half of my fortune on there," Sesshomaru stated, almost through the door.

"No can do Taisho, Kagome-chan forbids it," Naruku said, his ruby eyes glaring at the other demon.

"Well, I hold more power of her. It's either she takes it or no divorce," Sesshomaru gritted out, narrowing his eyes at the spider demon.

"You have no say. She could easily still divorce you since you did acts of cheating," Naruku responded calmly.

Throwing a death glare at Naruku, he was out of the building and in his car.

As he drove, his inner beast whined pitifully for it's mate, refusing to even think Nemi was going to replace her.

_Will you shut up?!_

_**No! We must get to mate before it's too late!**_

_She's not our mate anymore! Nemi is going to be!_

_**You stupid pup! I rather eat my own testes than give her my mate mark!**_

Sesshomaru cringed at his beast's metaphor, knowing quiet right that he probably WOULD eat his own testes.

Sesshomaru sighed, and shoved his inner beast into the back of his head.

_I wonder what Kagome's doing?_

* * *

Upon waking up that day, Kagome smiled happily to the warm sun.

"Kags! Guess what?" Sango said excitedly.

"What?" Kagome yawned, cracking open a lid to look at her hyper friend.

_What type of coffee does she drink? Whatever it is, I want some._

"SESSHOMARU SIGNED THE PAPERS! YOUR FREE!" Sango yelled out, hugging Kagome.

"NO! OMG!" Kagome screamed back, bouncing up and down.

Finally after a good half and hour of doing the things stated above, they finally calmed down to talk about what she was going to do.

"Kagome, you can't move all the way to Canada!" Sango pleaded, giving Kagome her best puppy dog pout.

Kagome shook her head.

"Sango, I want to start a new life. As someone else, in another place, with a better outcome," Kagome said sadly, "You understand, don't you?"

"But, what if the outcome is worse?" Sango said, grasp for straws.

"That's the chance I'm willing to take. I don't want my baby to suffer because of me," Kagome sighed, patted her stomach.

"Alright, so what are you going to do?" Sango curiously questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, I'm planning on taking all my money, cold hard cash, and going to Canada. I'll dye my hair and get a new identity, and then get a job," Kagome said with a shrug, " Anything right now is better than here."

"Oh Kagome, I feel so bad for you. If Roku did any of those, he would be 7 feet under with no balls," Sango stated, nodding in agreement with herself.

Kagome broke out with a tiny giggle.

"See, I made you laugh. It's not that bad," Sango said with a sad smile, her eyes watering.

"It's ok Sango, you'll be the first one I contact after I get my new number and everything," Kagome reassured, giving her friend a hug.

"You better, or I'll kill you!" Sango joked as some tears fell down her face.

"I promise," Kagome said with sure voice.

Getting up, Kagome was out of the door. All of the stuff she needs where packed into a couple of suitcases, leaving all of her luxurious stuff behind in Sango's attic.

Looking back with a bitter sweet smile, she drove to the bank.

"I hope you rot in hell, you bastard. You and your little whore, Sesshomaru."

* * *

Kaggies wants nice new start in life. Which is what I would probably do, but hey! Personal preferences! But, don't you guys agree with the last statement?

(But I kinda need Sesshomaru alive for the story.. Nemi can go jump in a pond filled with electric eels..and for those who don't like her, You guy will get a nicely discriptive way of how Kagome will beat her up..later on in the story.)

Alternative Angel : Let's just say, Nemi's not only spoiled to the core demon, but her mother is a witch. And she wants Sesshomaru's money and power. You do the math.

Kaiyou-sama: haha, I agree, He's a donkeehhh butt :)

shippoQueen08 : haha, what cliffs? (blinks innocently)

KagomesInnerBeast: haha, it's totally coolio. It's the thought that counts. I think. Well anyways, me and you bother have the same taste in stories haha.

And to all of your that enjoy this story, either a review or just a random person, I lovee you guysss soo much. Well not really.. who knows if your a serial killer or not. ;) haha.

-Neon

Michiyo-Hasegawa,UrusaiBaka,cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01,Mayumi Crescent Moon,prettydemoness,powermom,Tokyo-Xprss,guardchick21,red24ly,FIRE OF LOVE,Thundara, Mangadreams

A special thanks to those people above!


	4. Damn,Your one hott mama!

**Ah, thank you all for your reviews! Notice I try to update as soon as possible. Usually meaning after I finish typing up the chapter. But here's chapter 4!**

_I do not own Inuyasha! Just the weird plot!_

**XsummaryX**- Kagome Higurashi has been married to Sesshomaru Tashio for a good 4 years. There marriage has been falling apart for the last two. Kagome finds that she has a bundle of a joy on the way! On the very same day, she was to expose this great news to her husband, trying to fix her marriage, she finds him on his desk with another woman! But after finding out that Kagome actually is carrying his child, he wants her back! Well you know what Sesshomaru? SCREW YOU!

* * *

Kisa Rashi was the joy of Montreal. When she first came, with her long brown hair and bright blue eyes, everyone fell in love with her ditzy personality. Though she was a bit out, some of the woman wedged out the story about her betrayal with her husband.

She quickly became very popular since she applied for a job at the bank. As one of the office workers there, she greeted every single person with a smile.

Thunder erupted through the usually quiet and eerie night. Lightning flashed across the sky in a frenzy as a huge scream of pain pierced through the air.

"Kisa! Push!" a man urged as he held onto brown haired woman's hand. She screeched again as she continued this menstruation.

"I'LL KIL THAT BASTARD!" she roared into the room, her face sweaty. Her navy blue eyes where closed shut as she groaned with concentration.

"Yes, that's it, just one more push," he encouraged again, patting a towel on Kisa's face. She breathed heavily, pushing her head back onto the pillow.

Grunting, she finally felt the little body slid out of her.

As the room quieted, and the nurse had gone away to wash the baby, Kisa leaned back and took a huge breathe.

Never in her life has she experienced such pain.

As the other occupants left the room, the nurse came in with a little pink blanket and place it on Kisa's arms.

"What are you going to name her Kagome-chan?"

"Rin. My little Rin," she cooed, cuddling the bundle of joy.

"Thank you so much Kagura," she whispered, looking up at the nurse. The nurse's usually piercing and cold ruby eyes were now warm with joy.

"It's ok Kagome-chan. Plus, Montreal is some place isn't?" Kagura said with a small smile, "I better get going. Call Sango or she might fly over here and kill you."

Kagome let out a small giggle and nodded.

"Your so beautiful," she said softly to the slumbering face, kissing Rin on the forehead before drifting to sleep herself.

* * *

A week later, when they where out of the hospital, Kagome finally decided to call Sango. Her usually long wavy hair was cut into a short little bob. Her bangs hung down shoulders, where else the back was cut short neatly leaving her neck bare.

Instead of her usual midnight black color, she wore her hair in a dark brown hair with blonde streaks.

"Hey Sango,"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, it's me, in the flesh."

"Oh my god! How are you? How's the baby? Are you hurt? Did someone kidnap you?"

Kagome sighed. Seriously, Sango had one hell of an imagination for that last comment.

"No-No! I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you, I had my baby about a week ago."

Sango let out a high pitched shriek, and decided to dance on her office table with happiness.

"Sh! You know your at work! They might hear!"

"Oh sorry. But what's it's name?"

"Rin." Kagome answered warmly, a dreamy look on her face as she glanced over at the crib.

"Oh, that's adorable!" Sango squealed.

Looking over, Sango saw Sesshomaru enter the office.

"Look, Kisa, Man-bitch as just arrived. Send me pictures!"

"And not a word to anyone!" Kagome warned, knowing very well if she didn't Sango would just babble to anyone. Even the street sign.

"Fine, my lips are sealed," Sango sighed, with that, hung up the phone.

Kagome sighed as she heard the dial tone. Going off to the crib again, Kagome pulled up the blanket over the baby.

Rin gurgled and her little hand flew around, grasp for her mother's finger.

Kagome giggled, placing her finger in the reach of her daughter. Rin let out another gurgle and fell back asleep.

"Rin. My bundle of joy."

* * *

Unfortunately for Kagome, Sango had crossed her fingered making the promise.

Sesshomaru entered his office, his face weary and tired. Ever since Kagome had "disappeared", Nemi was being whining about everything.

His secretary skipped in and dropped some paper on his desk. Her eyes were sparkling where else she hummed a tune under her breathe.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows; he hasn't seen Sango this happy since she found out about Nemi.

A red head, Ayame, a wolf demon walked by his office, obviously going to the break room to get some more coffee, but Sango raced off to her.

Leaning back on his chair, he channelled his ears to hear whatever gossip that was floating around in his building.

Sango looked over, knowing exactly what her boss was trying to do.

"Did you know, Kagome just had her baby today?" Sango said, "accidentally" letting it slip.

Sesshomaru's closed eyes flew back open upon this news.

"No way! I thought she disappeared!" Ayame exclaimed, shocked to the core.

"She disappeared from here, but yeah. The baby has the most adorable name too!" Sango continued, her gaze fleeting over to her boss's office every now and then.

Though Ayame knew her friend was probably telling the truth about the baby, she always knew that Sango was trying to put Sesshomaru into action.

Winking at Sango, Ayame decided to play along.

"Oh yeah, did she really move to there?" Ayame stated, a bit on the loud side.

"Yup! Oh and she's going to send pictures to my email! The baby is going absolutely the cuteness to the max!" Sango gushed,

"You have to send them to me!"

Sesshomaru would've knew that Kagome was sending pictures to Sango's email.

But his heart had froze at the words:

"Kagome just had her baby today."

* * *

"Oh Kisa! She's adorable!" Kagura cooed as Rin grabbed onto her finger.

"Yes, but she's a little monster at night," Kisa giggled, kissing Rin on the head.

"Look's like she takes after daddy in the hair department. She defiantly has your face," Kagura stated, nodding with her observations.

Kisa nodded along. Though she knew that the pile of silky silver strands on Rin was from Sesshomaru, Rin looked exactly like her when she was a newborn. Except the nose; Kagome's nose was more of a button nose, where else Rin's nose was like Sesshomaru's, kind of pointed and aristocratic.

"We need to go shopping for her! Clothes! Clothes! Shoes!," Kagura chanted, her eyes sparkling with the possibilities of playing dress up with her new niece.

"Ano, Kagura. She's only a week old. I don't think she needs a lot of that for now," Kagome pointed out as Kagura laughed sheepishly.

"Here, I'll take your pictures and send them to Sango!" Kagura said suddenly, whipping out her camera.

Kagome sighed and nodded.

_She's a bit childish, but she's always there. One of my best friends._

* * *

Going home that day, Sesshomaru was extremely frustrated. All day, non-stop, his inner beast had whined and cried pitifully to see it's mate along with their child.

**We must get to mate!**

_Nemi's the one that carries our child!_

**Insolent pup! That vile creature doesn't carry out child!**

_We went to the doctors together! You were there!_

**Do you not get that the doctor works for HER company, not ours? Do you not think they are capable of LYING?**

_Impossible! Why would they lie to this Sesshomaru? I can easily sniff out of their lying!_

**You really don't get it, do you? These are MODERN times, not back in the era where you could figure everyone out.**

At that, Sesshomaru shoved his inner beast into the back of his head. He really didn't need this right now. Nemi whining about pains, morning sickness, and how their room repulsed her because of the colors, and now his inner beast's please and accusations.

Walking in the mansion, Nemi attacked him with her complaints.

"Sessh! Nemi's head hurts! I can't see my feet! I'm fat!"

Then broke into crying hysterics.

Sesshomaru looked down at her emotionlessly as she continued to cry about how she repulsed herself, and how her life was horrible.

Seeing one of the maids, Nanami walk by, he motioned her to get Nemi to their room.

Nanami turned around as her navy blue hair swung around. Seeing Nemi in the pathetic state she is, she huffed with dismay. Picking up Nemi, as she was to walk by, she hissed, "This bitch can't even compete with Kagome-chan."

Sesshomaru glared at her as she made her way up the stairs. Nemi started to insult her on the way, but Nanami ignored them and threw a cool look at Sesshomaru as if to say, "All I state, is the truth."

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, and climbed up the granite stairs. Entering the room, he thought:

_If I hadn't gone to Nemi, would things be better?_

* * *

Sango hummed as she logged onto MSN.

To:GoGoxSan

From:GoGoxKame

Subject: Rin Aundréa

Documents Attached.

Hey Sango!

These are pictures of Rin! I hope you like them. And you're probably going to forward this message to Ayame, Kikyo, and who knows who besides Queen whore and Man-bitch. So, to who ever gets this, Hello from Kagome and Rin!

Ily,

Kagome

* * *

Message forwarded to :

AyamexFlower, YoYoKiki, NaNaMiii, SuckitHoe

* * *

Sango giggled as she scrolled through the pictures. Taking a look at Kagome, she whistled:

"Dang Kagome, your one hot mama."

* * *

**haha, this chapter is kinda retarded. I think my writing streak is dying down. Lord have mercy on my soul that I don't get a writers block.**

**Some reviews from chapter two that I want to give a special thanks to:**

Michiyo-Hasegawa,Wishyuki.

**Answers to reviews, and spoilers! if I've answered to you, and you don't want to see a spoiler, don't look down! DON'T LOOK DOWN. If you want a little teaser,then sure.**

shippoQueen08: bwahahahhahahah! I used my cute asian charm on youzzz!. Jk. I think. (continues to blink innocently)

FIRE OF LOVE: I do try to update as soon as I can. Usually after I finish typing up the chapter, editing it and everything, so bare with me when I get a little slow! And thanks for the review! I use it to fuel the passion of writing! haha

Thundara: Well, I kind of already mentioned it, but Sesshomaru's inner beast knowsn that it's not his baby. Nemi's mother is a witch, and the doctor they went to was paid by Nemi Haruzuka's company. You do the math ;) But just to let you rest in peace, Sesshomaru does indeed find out it's not his.

red24ly: haha, thank you very much! It's because of people like you I keep on my writing streak!

sesshyl0verr: lol, thank you for even considering to review this story! haha, but yea, I took your advice about the bob cut. Though I made her hair brown instead of an orangish red. Actually, when I was thinking about her new life, I was thinking maybe it would come out like Misa campo's. (Misa Campo is an import model born in Montreal, Canada. She started off as a barmaid and is now a model. She's very pretty with a delicate face and long dark brown hair. You can kinda see, I wanted to base the new Kagome off of her.)

QueenJitFace- Haha, yes he does. Well he eventually does, and when he tried to go after Kagome, she bitch slaps the muthafuker! Ohhh. He got burnnnned. haha. Thanks for reviewing!

Sarah-Shizzle- haha, thank you for the review! Just to let you know, I usually update the next day. At the most is I take 3 days to update.

MeshiGohiku- Nya! Thanks for the review and the evil smile! haha

Kaiyou-Samma- (sniff sniff) people like you, that try review on every chapter of my story, is what makes me happy! (Thundara,red24ly, FIRE OF LOVE, ect). But, yeah, in some part of the story, Kagome transforms into SUPER KAGOME and beats the snot out of the gold diggin whore! (evil smile) Who knows, I might even say.. let her get aids, fall off a cliff, survive, but then gets eaten by pirhanas, and then buried alive by the native people there. hehe.

heakfreakinyes- haha, yea. Totally agree with you. But that's what makes the story interesting! (insert super man music) Ok. who turned on SuperMan? (cuts SM music, puts in Spider man music) Ok WtF? (turns the author into a puppy.) goddamit. Not again. haha. Yeaaaa, I'm weird.

Ily,

Neon


	5. I need to get out of here!

**I'm soooo sorry for the late update you guys! My brain turned into mush and I couldn't think of anyway to write it!**

**Thanks to " AnonymousFanfic", I got some what of a start. But then my brain died. **

**So... please dont beee mad!! **

**Here's chapter 5 !**

_I do not own Inuyasha! Just the weird plot!_

**XsummaryX**- Kagome Higurashi has been married to Sesshomaru Tashio for a good 4 years. There marriage has been falling apart for the last two. Kagome finds that she has a bundle of a joy on the way! On the very same day, she was to expose this great news to her husband, trying to fix her marriage, she finds him on his desk with another woman! But after finding out that Kagome actually is carrying his child, he wants her back! Well you know what Sesshomaru? SCREW YOU!

* * *

A couple of weeks later:

The sun beamed down into Sunny Florida. Birds chirped happily as they flew over a nice suburb house.

Groggily, Kikyo got up. Her long raven hair tumbled down her back as she yawned.

Settling herself on the computer, she finally decided to check her emails.

Logging on, the first email caught her attention.

"Rin Aundrea, from Sango?"

Shrugging, she double clicked the link.

Once opening it, she read the message. Confused beyond belief, she picked up her phone and dialed to Kagome's cell.

"Sorry. This person is no longer avaiable. Sorry for the inconvience."

Once again, confused beyond belief, she dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, it's Kikyo."

* * *

"Usually, I wouldn't care that you want to kick my brother ass, but what?" Inuyasha asked, his face strained.

"He cheated on her," she growled, throwing glares at everything as she dumped random things into her suitcase, " And no one knows where she is."

"Are you shitting me? I thought they where lovey-dovey," Inuyasha said with laugh, but quickly quieted when he saw the look on Kikyo's face.

"They where when we where still there, but apparently, it hasn't been going well," Kikyo answered, grabbing a hair brush and pulling it harshly through her hair.

"Wow, wait till ole' man hears this. He loved Kagome like his own daughter," Inuyasha laughed, where else Kikyo's eyes sparkled.

"Call him! Call him!" she chanted, her eyes wide.

"Oh, you want to get ice prince in trouble eh?" Inuyasha purred, "Sexy."

As Kikyo slapped him, he got out his phone.

"Alright-Alright, I'll talk to the old man."

As Kikyo turned away, stripping to get into the bath. Inuyasha dropped his phone.

"Later."

And with that, he stalked after his wife into the bathroom.

* * *

Toga was not having a nice day. So far, since he moved to China for the past 2 years, everything labeled as a "misfortune" has been hitting him from all sides. Not to mention today.

The sun was shining, the busy people chattered as they flew around like bees, trying to get everything done. The heat hit him like a wave as he exited from his door, where else as a near by bird fly by, pooped on his best suit.

Sighing, he always knew there was a reason for him to keep an extra at his office.

He walked down the street, smiling as he saw the little kids run by in hurry to school. A vibration alerted itself in his pocket. As he picked it up, he stared down onto the screen, not noticing the mischevious looking shadow following him.

As he stopped to hail a cab, he felt a licking sensation. The licking sensation of fox fire. It took him a minute, but it finally registered in his mind.

"AH!" he screamed, hopping around like mad man where else the little shadow giggled maniacally. When Toga finally realized he was no longer on fire, he whipped around and glared at the shaking shadow. Giving a roar of rage, he grab the thing by the scruff of it's neck. Pulling it from it's shadowy domain, he was onslaughted by fire red hair and dark emerald eyes.

"Put me down ya' ole' fart!" the little kit yelled, wiggling in the older man's grasps. Toga just laughed at him cruelly, where else people scattered from the scene of the mad man and the little trouble maker.

"Noooogiee!" Toga said suddenly, sticking the little red head under his shoulder.

**"NOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**

* * *

A wail erupted through the still night. Straight strands of brown flown over a pillow leading to a pale face came forth under the moonlight. Cracking open a lid, a sea blue orb peered out wearily into the darkness. A groan escaped a pair of light pink lips as Kagome rose from her bed. The black silk nightgown with red designs of sakura blossoms hugged her figure tightly, where else her bangs fell back in place.

Picking Rin up from the crib, she craddled the baby skillfully. Singing under her breathe, she pulled down on of the straps of the gown. Once one of her breasts where expose, Rin nuzzled it before latching onto it and took a feed.

She went from the light singing to a content humming of a very happy song. Soon her nipple popped from Rin's mouth, where else the little nursling fell back into a deep slumber.

Settling Rin back into her crib and pulling the covers over her, she slipped her strap back up and headed for her bed. As she was to plop down on the dreamy goodness, the phone rang.

_'Shit._'

Rin, once again, exploded with wails and cries. Kagome's eyes where now wide open as she raced to the side of the crib. Picking Rin up again, she cuddled the infant. As Rin finally quieted down, and the phone stopped ringing, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Placing Rin back into the crib, she headed out to the living room of her condo.

_"Thank god no one lived next to me."_

Her phone blinked, signalling that someone had left her a voicemail. Picking up the phone, she pressed the button that directed her to her messages.

Then she heard that dreaded voice.

"Kagome. I know. Everything. I can see you, from where I stand. And I'm back."

_"Shit. I didn't want him to find out."_

* * *

"So, your name is Shippo,eh?' Toga asked, his eyebrows raised as the little kitsune nod happily as he chowed down on the ice cream.

"Yup! My name is Shippo! I'm currently 7 years old, and I live there!" he said, pointing across the street to a dark alley way.

"You live in an alley?" Toga said, his eyesbrows disappearing under his bangs. Shippo nodded slowly this time, finally getting the fact he was homeless.

As Toga was to get some more information from Shippo, the owner came out angerily.

"YOU! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY STORE!" he screech, his eyes where narrow so far you couldn't tell if he even HAD eyes.

"Now Now man, I'm treating the kid," Toga said calming, looking over at the owner with his stained apron and what not.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TOGA TAISHO?" the owner continued to shriek, waving his arms around in the most off fashion.

"Indeed, I am Toga Taisho," Toga answered, his eyes narrowing at the owner. The owner froze as he finally took a good look at the man he was just accusing. The distinctive golden eyes and silver hair was enough to say, it was indeed the very rich and powerful Toga Taisho.

He gulped, bowing his head down.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir! P-Please! Car-r-ry on!" he said nervously, racing back into the kitchen.

"Wow. Are you a rich butt?" Shippo asked with awe, looking over at Toga.

Toga chuckled, patting the little kit on the head.

"Rich, but not a rich butt."

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned as he felt Nemi's leg pushed up againsted his back. He shivered in cold, where else the nefarious woman was wrapped around comfortabling in ALL of their sheets.

Sesshomaru growled:

If only she wasn't carrying his child.

**She isn't you idiot!**

_How do you not smell our pup's scent?_

**Can YOU smell our pup's scent?**

_Well, No. But it's because she's fish youkai! Their pregnancies are scentless!_

**...you seriously want me to believe that fish has no scent?**

Sesshomaru groaned as his inner beast pointed out another fact. He was really starting to doubt it was his child now. They where now a good almost 9 months along, only had 2 weeks or so to go, and the baby will be here.

And still, he has not even gotten some much as a whiff of the scent of his pup. Where else, Kagome had only been 5 months along and smelled the delightful scent of his pup a clear as day.

**I'm not even going to talk to you. You disappoint me. A lot.**

Sesshomaru growled again as he felt his beast cut off all connections to him.

"Sessh. Be a doll and go get me some watermelon, cut into triangles covered with peanut butter, jelly, pickles and onions?" Nemi stated sleepily, curling up again on Kagome's side of the bed. Quickly he corrected himself.

_It's Nemi's side now._

He waited for his inner beast's snide comment, but was disappointed when he really didn't answer.

Getting up from the bed, Sesshomaru opened up the the door.

Forgetting about Nemi's weird craving for watermelon cut into triangles covered with peanut butter, jelly, pickles and onions, he slipped into a guestroom and under a bed.

_Absolutely degrading. Sleeping in a guestroom in my own house._

* * *

Toga laughed as the little kitsune continued to eat like no tommorrow.

"Slow down little guy, you don't want a belly ach," Toga chuckled, ruffling Shippo's hair.

Just then, his phone began to ring. Picking it up, the words flashed "InuYasha".

_He hasn't talked to me in a long time. Wonder what he wants._

"Hello?" Toga answered, waiting for his son to burst out with random begs.

"Hey ole' man. You'll never believe this."

"Believe what?"

"Oh! Give me that!" Toga heared as Kikyo swiped the phone from Inuyasha's grasps.

"Sorry Daddy, Inuyasha is immature," Kikyo said with an apology etched into her voice, "but besides that.."

"Get on with it child! I'm getting old and grey here!" Toga exclaimed.

"hehe, Jii-chan is already old and grey!" Shippo giggled, pointing at Toga's silver hair.

"Mind you kid, this is SILVER," Toga said with a wink at Shippo.

"Right, so. Have you had contact with Sesshomaru and Kagome lately?'

"No. Why? OH KAMI! I'M GETTING A GRANDPUP, ARN'T I?!" Toga yelled excitedly, startling everyone in the room besides the happily eating kitsune in front of him.

"Um. Dad, you already have a Grandpup. Actually, your going to get two."

"TWO?! AM I GETTING TWIN GRANDPUPS?!"

"No...Sesshomaru cheated on Kagome."

There was a silence after that sentence.

"Girl, April fools day was weeks ago!" Toga laughed.

"I'm not joking Dad. We don't know where Kagome is."

Another stretched silence.

"Sesshomaru's going to die, isn't he?" Inuyasha asked happily into the phone.

"Damn right. I'm going back to Japan,NOW." Toga growled.

Shippo looked up helplessly at Toga as he stated that and looked back down.

"Don't worry child, your coming with me."

* * *

"Oh Kagome. You will be mine." a sinister voice floated through the condo.

Kagome shivered as she heard the message. Wrapping the robes tightly around herself again, one thought raced through her mind.

_I need to get out of here!_

* * *

**Oh. Snap. Kagome has a evil stalker! haha, well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I took a lot of time in it because I had no clue what to do! Until a certain review pointed out I left out the family memebers. Oh, how blonde can I get? haha, well now I'm going to answer to reviews and thank everyoneee!**

**whooooot!**

Kaiyou-samma: Finally got a chance to add shippo in there! haha, thanks for the idea! Took me a while to put everything together! I just started typing on a whim, and BAM! I was on a roll! lol! And thank youuuu soo much for reviewing! Each time I put up a new chapter, I look for your review! Why? Because it's not the typical, "plz update soon! I rlly lik the storey!" haha. Soo thankk you!

Alternative Angel- haha, yup :) doesn't Sango rock?

animegurl088- thanks!

Megan Consoer- haha, working on it!

Elli Mac 08 - haha, sorreh about that. The whole fast thing. My plot is kinda complicated, as you can see it coming apart some in this chapter.

monikgrl- lol, yes he can be!

Lunamoon12- haha thanks. I do try.

SexyDemonGirl5000- OMG! THANK YOUZ! haha, I do try to update as fast as I can. But sometimes..I slack. lol

Mayumi Crescent Moon- Bwahahahahhahaha! I will make him. A fuckin slave. :) lol and yea. Nemi going to die in this story. Sorry to anyone that actually did like her.

shippoQueen08 -...but I have 4 little dogs. 4 friggin chihuahuas. lol

UrusaiBaka- lol, thank thank thank you! And he eventually will. I just cant tell. Because that would spoil everything for the people that hate Nemi

sesshyl0verr- lol, yeaaa. And.. you totally jinxed me! haha Jk! I hit a slight probably. I was susposed to update yesterday, it ended up having me to type this thing up till midnight because my brain became mush, and I wanted to slack.

QueenJitFace- Tell me about it. My aunt is EXACTLY like her.(She's extactly like Nemi if your wonder who's she's like)

AnonymousFanfic- ughhhh. My brain is mush right now, so I will try to sound somewhat decent. THANK YOUR FUCKING DONEKY BONK THAT YOU POINTED THAT OUT TO ME. haha, Jk Jk. But seriously, thankkk you soo much. I was seriously tempted to stop the story and everything because I couldn't think of anything and BAM! there was your glorious review (angels singing in the back)

obsessedanimefangirl- (gasp) thank you. And my thought too. I've some of them like this, and yea. Sesshomaru whined like a bitch where else Kagome is a total baby. So. I made Kagome one emotionally strong hott mama! And Sesshomaru one huge donkey ba donkey donk.

Thanks for your reviews guys! Hope you liked the chapter!

-Neon


	6. IBelongToNoOne:RetardedChapter!

**Hey everyone! If you read this chapter and happen to _hate it_.. I know why. I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY! I just.. cant..write.. limes or lemons. They just don't turn out well. And this chapter is just retarded. Actually no. It's BEYOND retarded. More like i need to send it to the nice cozy padded white box!**

****

_I do not own Inuyasha! Just the weird plot!_

**XsummaryX**- Kagome Higurashi has been married to Sesshomaru Tashio for a good 4 years. There marriage has been falling apart for the last two. Kagome finds that she has a bundle of a joy on the way! On the very same day, she was to expose this great news to her husband, trying to fix her marriage, she finds him on his desk with another woman! But after finding out that Kagome actually is carrying his child, he wants her back! Well you know what Sesshomaru? SCREW YOU!

awww man. The ruler thingy doesnt work for the beginging and the bottom.

Kagome was beyond scared. No, she fucking freaked out of her mind!

Grabbing her cell phone, she quickly pressed on the number 2.

"Hello?" a sleepy Kagura answered, obviously annoyed by late night call.

"Kagura. He's back. And he's onto me,' Kagome said fearfully, her eyes scanning from side to side frantically.

"What? Who?"

Just as Kagome was to answer, rain began pelting itself onto the roof of the condo. Lightning flashed around omniously, where else thunder rattled the possessions of her home.

Glowing white eyes glared through her sliding glass window, a smirk played on the person's face. His eys taunting her to do something rash.

"No,No,No!" Kagome chanted, dropping the cell phone.

"Kagome? Are you ok? Kagome?"

Her eyes widen with fright, she raced back into her bedroom.

The same pair of glowing whites danced with sick mirth through her window as she backed up against Rin's crib. Titling her head a little to not alert her stalker, she peered over to see if Rin was hurt.

Slightly relieved to know he had not harmed her baby, she glared back definitely. Her hand itched to just grab the dagger attached to the side of her leg, but she would not risk having her only trump card being revealed.

Putting a barrier around the crib, Kagome took in a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

"It's not wise to closed your eyes in the presense of an enemy, or have you forgotten? _Ka-go-me-chan"_

Snapping her eyes open, she glared as she felt his hand on her face.

"Why, Inoko Haruzuka. I didn't know you came out of prison so fast. I would have thrown you a welcome back party."

Gripping the dagger, she slashed at his face with hidden rage. Her eyes flashing dangerously, where else her lips formed a smirk. Using her dagger to cut open a slit on her silk down, she got into a fighting position. Her legs crouched down, with her weapon up,she then took at him with the fury of a angered demon.

_I won't live my life in fear of you any longer._

* * *

**Mate. In trouble.**

Sesshomaru sat up quickly, his pusle speeding up. His eyes flashed between deep gold to crimson red.

**Let me out!**

_No! You will only end up hurting Nemi and the pup!_

**I really hate using mordern slang, but ARE YOU AS FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD AS YOU ARE IN THE NOSE?!**

_Why would you say that? I havn't done anything!_

**Do you not sense our mate panicking for her LIFE?!**

Sesshomaru quieted at that. He clearly felt Kagome adrenaline rush, even though their mate mark had weakened.

Before Sesshomaru knew it, he was pushed out of control. His beast gave off a ferious roar of rage, and took out of the window.

"SESSHOMARU?!" Nemi yelled, bursting into the room. Her eyes filled with fear, where else some where in her mind she knew she was going to be punished.

Nanami on the other hand smirked as she noticed Nemi's scrunched up face.

"You do know: even though he married you, no one can take Kagome-chan's place in his heart?" Nanami stated, leaning against the doorway, her blue eyes flashing.

Nemi gave a unladylike snort and took out of the room.

'_Aniki is going to kill me. He said TODAY was when he was going to get that Higurashi girl.'_

* * *

Kagome growled as he evaded most of her attacked, just dodging, not really attacking her.

"Inoko, what the hell do you want?" Kagome snarled, her eyes narrowed down at the man.

Inoko laughed, his dark black hair pulled up into a neat ponytail, where else his white eyes danced with twisted mirth.

"Kagome-chan! You wound me with your words!" Inoko said with a mocking teasing voice," Since you where promised to me. And then you went off to another man and BORE HIM A CHILD."

"But now look where it got you," he tisked, titling Kagome's head up to him. Her sea blue orbs glared daggers at his, where else he just chuckled.

"Always the optimistic one, you. I'm going to have fun breaking you," he finished with a possessive growl.

_'Oh. Shit'_

Suddenly he threw her onto the bed. She closed her eyes on the impact as she accidently bit her tongue. Feeling the metallic taste of her blood in her own mouth, she snapped her eyes back open and glared with the force of the devil.

"Bastard!" she spat, "You'll never break me."

Inoko just smirked at her. Crawling over her, Kagome's eyes widen as he yanked off the straps of her dress.

"S-Stop!" She screeched, as Rin wailed into cries.

Inoko ignored her, but turned around to look at the crib with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe I should just kill the thing," Inoko said, his voice filled with malice.

Kagome's eyes widen in horror.

"NO!," she yelled suddenly, "I-I do as you say. Just don't kill her."

Inoko smiled a sinister smile and nuzzled her neck, "That's my girl."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to know that the man hovering above her is going to violate her beyond words.

"Open your eyes love, I want you to see," Inoko said in a loving voice, though Kagome knew better.

**Lime-ish Lemon-ish Part. START!**

His mouth went straight for her breasts. He squeeze one, fondling the nipple with his thumb as it stood erect in his wake. His smirked as he saw that where else Kagome looked away in shame.

"It's alright love, everyone knew you will always end up with me," he purred through his mouth as it latched itself on the lone breast.

Swirling the nipple with his tongue, Kagome bit back a moan. His fang teased her slightly as it scraped oh-so-lightly every now and then.

Deciding to take a huge dive, he lifted his head from the soft mounds. Taking out his ponytail, his head went lower, and lower, until he came to his prize.

The heaven hidden under the raven curls was his desire. He descended on the wet folds, his mouth open and ready.

Kagome let out a silent scream of pleasure as tears streamed down her face.

_I-I hate this. M-my body. I-It's ..._

Her thoughts where cut off when Inoko slipped his tongue into the hole hidden behind the curtain of folds. He smirked as he watched her uneven breathes, her eyes rolled to the back of her head every now and then.

Dipping it in and out, he practically fucked her with his tongue as he tried to go deeper and deeper with the muscle. His hair have flown over her theighs and belly, tickling her, adding more kinky-ness to it all.

As he continued his doings, his nose accidently hit a nub. Kagome nearly fainted from the bliss of it all, though tears still made themselves down her face.

_I-I don't w-want this._

Noting this, he continued to bump his nose against the pearl, while his tongue slipped in through the wet cavern as he continued to lap up her juices.

Clutching her short brown hair, Kagome felt herself tighten on the tongue of her rapist. She screamed to the heavens as she felt the full force of her cum just gushing out of her.

Inoko, yet again, smirked. He licked the remains of cum from his face.

"You taste absolutely divine," he growled out, traveling back up to nuzzle her neck.

Since her body has been practically inactive in the sexually parts for a good 2 years, that one orgasm left her slipping in and out of consciousness.

Seeing this, Inoko decided to take advantage. Slipping off his trousers, he positioned himself at her slick entrance. Rubbing his member up and down the deliciously damp folds, he was about slid straight in but was met with a pair of crimson red eyes.

**"GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!"**

* * *

Sesshomaru tried to break back into his body. He really did. It wasn't like he's been dreaming to see his ex-wife for the past couple of months. Nope, not that.

He sighed as his beast formed the mystical demonic cloud under his feet. Not really feeling like watching every move his beast made with his body, he decided to take a slight nap.

When his beast landed, he was jolted from his sleep. Through his eyes, he saw a short brown haired woman, whose face was remarkably closely in resemblence of Kagome, was about to be fucked.

**That's..our..mate.**

At his inner beast's comment, his heart clenched again. So, Kagome had move on? To be honest, he couldn't really blame her. He brought them on to himself. That he, his inner beast, and Kagome knew.

But again, the stubborn ass would not apologize.

He felt his beast's spirit die by the look of bliss on her face.

Then his nose caught scent of tears.

_I-I don't w-want this._

The thought suddenly went through his mind.

**MATE! THAT BASTARD'S FORCING HIMSELF ON HER!**

Growling, his inner beast slipped through the window quietly.

As the bastard was to slip into Kagome's wet fold, his inner beast lost it all.

**"GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!"**

And with a roar of rage, Sesshomaru flung Inoko from Kagome.

Kagome, not really notcing Sesshomaru curled up into a ball. Tears continued their path down her face she continued to sob quietly.

"I-I'm.. tainted."

Inoko staggered back up and looked over at Sesshomaru cooly, where else Sesshomaru's beast had never felt such an urge for blood spill.

**"You've gone too far,"** Sesshomaru growled along with his inner beast, "**No one touches what is this Sesshomaru's."**

Inoko snorted.

"Should I remind you, Your married to my sister?"

A image of the very same man in a tux, glaring at him rather forcefully at his wedding day flew through his head.

_And I thought it was because I was marrying his sister._

Just then, Rin's cries erupted again.

"I should've really just killed that thing," Inoko spat with disgust, looking over at the crib.

Kagome's eyes widen with horror as she scrambled to the crib. She picked up Rin and craddled the baby to her.

"Touch her and you die by my purification," Kagome growled, her eyes narrowed at Inoko.

Inoko just wave off her threat.

"I already sealed your power."

With that statement, Kagome's eyes widen. Seeing a seal on her hip, she cursed herself for being so clueless.

Sesshomaru was officially in another world.

His baby girl was official the most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on. With his hair and Kagome's face, in Sesshomaru's book, made her the cutest baby in the world.

Finally seeing Sesshomaru, she snapped, "What are you staring at? Don't you have your own to oogle at by now?"

Sesshomaru just gave a cool look, his mask of indifference was back on.

Looking between the two as they continued to battle their way out of her room, she shut the door. Locking it, she took out one simple tote bag.

Taking 2 pairs of clothes for herself and 5 pairs for Rin, she changed from her torned night gown.

Now wearing a completely black stretched T-shirt and a black cotton skort, she slipped on a pair of black ballerina slippers.

Taking the huge piggy bank, she took out the bottom of it. The wads of cash and coins spilled out into a large plastic bag that was bigger than her whole abdomen, she stuffed that in her bag too. Taking a toy or two, Kagome masked her scent.

She jumped down from the window, a good 5 stories. Landing in a feline stance, she craddled Rin as she took off running into the dark night.

_I belong to NO ONE._

_...(o0o09o0990o90o90o90o90oi9o)..._

**Ouch. Kagome goes and runs off again. :( but I kinda felt that this chapter was beyond retarded. Like seriously, beyond beyond it. ughhhh. **

**I'm soooo sorry! I Just don't know how to word anything anymore! This was kind of a move the plot along chapter, or I would actually be writing a novel that would probably takes me 20 year because.. I have alot of random things going around my head. I'm actually starting a new story soon, which I find is retarded of me, but hey! if I get more ideas going by more pressure, I'll give it a shot. If not, I guess you guys can choose a story that I should stick to.**

**Just for anyone that was wondering : Toga is going to be in the next chapter. Sesshomaru is FINALLY having that kick to want Kagome back. Where else Nemi's brother STILL wants Kagome. Oh the drama. Not to mention Sesshomaru has to suffer Sango's/Kikyo's ranting, where else Inuyasha laughs his ass off because Sesshomaru is a unfortunate asshole. :) Yup!**

Kaiyou-samma- I'm sorry if this chapter dissapoints you :( My head just wasnt in it. And.. I suck at lemons/limes. I suck EGGS at it. So I ish sowwie if you have not found this chapter to fit your needs. I swear the next chapter will be sooo much bette though! And.. you think I can make it as a author? Because, that is totally sweet of you!I absolutely love your reviews! they cheers me up!

AnonymousFanfic- I find this sad. I have to look back, like 5 times, trying to spell "anonymous". haha. But everything will be answered as the chapters go on! And I'm extremly sorry if you dont like this chapter! This was actually a chapter to move along the plot a bit quicker. if not, I would have a epic-novel on my hands! Because I totally love to see your review (they give me GREAT ideas), I give a HUGE HUGE HUGE apology if you don't like it.

Queen-of-darkness101;Wigglemonster1;Kichou;everyone-is not loved;Kpsesshylover;Gothicinsomniac;mangadreams;monikgrl;Megan Consoer : -sniffle- I"M SOOOO SORRY! Here you guys are, telling me in my reviews that you love my story, and I go and give you this chapter! I hope you don't hate it!-starts bawling- So Thanks you guys! I hope you keep on reading it..even though this chapter is retarded.

Tokio Hotel Cutie - ano... I seriously hope my story hasn't creeped you out. Because that was TOTALLY not what I was aiming for. Damn, I should quit.

Itachifan1234- (sniff) He will. Eventually. Like.. next chapter. BUT I hope you dont hate this chapter too much to not read my next chapter! That would break ole' M's heart!

Nicole- Your. Such. A . Bitch. But I love you :) and yeaa. I CAN SOO WRITE! IN YOUR FACE COACH CASPER!

Brandii- yea, from the veronicas. And ... Nemi's going to die. I BLAME HER FOR MY BAD LUCK IN WRITING FOR THE PAST 2 DAYS! HER!

Lunamoon12- Nope! Koga is happily with Ayame in this story, though he will get flirty with Kagome at some point,where else ... Naraku is her kind lawyer :)I know. Weird.

shippoQueen08- :O they are not! I lubb my chubby chi-hua-huas! YES! I HAVE FUCKING CHUBBY CHIHUAHUAS. Not OVERWEIGHT. CHUBBY! And thanks youz! I seriously hate this chapter though. I just need it so I can go on with my plot.

sesshyssister- say no more. I just have ! Though you might not like it. :( Sorreh.

MeshiGohiku- OMG! LOVE UR PUN! LOVE IT! actually, I was thinking for shippo to pop out from Nemi, but that would be cruel! Who wants a mother like _that_?! Plus, Shippo's already here! but wait for her baby next chapter or the next next chapter. It's pretty shocking. But I apologize for the retardedness of this chapter.

Mayumi Crescent Moon- No need to wonder. It's good ole Nemi's big bro! he's been stalking her for years! BUT! I'm very sorry if this chapter dissapoints you. Very Very sorry.

Wishyuki- same here love. Same here. Maybee... Toga.. could like.. smush her. Yea. Smush her.. after her baby is born. But I am very very sorry if your not happy with this chapter. I'm just not good at limes or lemons. -sigh-

red24ly- and the secret has been revealed! Heesh, everyones so hard on Naraku! He did her divorce paper for crying out loud! Lol ! Jk! but yea, I apologize if this chapter doesn't meet your standards.

SilverMoonsDog- haha, thank you! I hope you think the same about this one! My head was kinda out of it.

crimsonmoon19- um. Nope. Not Naraku.

And to anyone that didn't get the message : I'm am freakishly sorry about the chapter!

Or am I just insecure about my first time writing a lemon?

I seriously don't know, but please tell me in your reviews!

-M'

_...(o0o09o0990o90o90o90o90oi9o)..._


	7. Lord Sesshomaru: You are a Fool

**Blahh. I was away at summer camp if anyone read my notice on my bio. So yea I'm sorry about the delay! My parents sprung the camp onto me as a surprise and before I knew it, I've left my reader's hanging, and I was at camp where technology was not allowed.**

_I do not own inuyasha!_

And I think by now, you get at least somewhat of an image of what this is about..right?

* * *

Toga gave off a feral growl as he entered his son's home. The sparkling mansion and home-y spirit that Kagome had created when she lived in the house had not done its job at soothing his beast.

Just as he was to sniff out his son, an ear-splitting scream erupted through the silent air.

"You! YOU DO NOTHING RIGHT!" a fish demoness shouted at one of the water demoness who just stood there with a raised eyebrow at the accusing finger pointed at her direction.

"Nemi-baka, please. Shut up," the servant stated, going back to wiping the table.

'_She seems so familiar'_ Toga pondered as he looked over the water demoness.

Just then, Nemi's overly manicured hand struck out and gripped Nanami's sparkling navy blue hair.

Toga felt rage well-up inside of him, never in his life has he seen such a stupid mistress for a house!

As he was to make his presence known to the idiot and the rebelling maid, Nanami, surprised both of them by bursting into droplets of water and reappearing a few feet away from Nemi.

Toga blinked, watching as Nanami's shining dark teal eyes glinted with malice.

Nanami took out a knife from her a hidden strap on her thigh, cutting her hair up to shoulder length, she held at least 2 feet of dark navy blue stands of silk.

Nemi watched with her eyes widen in horror, along with her lips parted in slight disbelief as the strands floated from Nanami's hands to settling in mid-air. The slacken strands straighten as Nanami's eyes steeled themselves.

Quickly, as if they where shot from a barrel of a gun, the strands of hair hurled themselves at Nemi in a surprisingly fast manner. Nemi screamed, throwing her arms around her head. The many strands gazed her body, leaving her filled with clean, but shallow cuts. All of the strands then embedded themselves quiet deeply into the granite counter in the kitchen.

"Listen here, Sushi, I don't give a damn if you owned the whole fucking world, you lay more hand on me, I swear to Buddha and all the of the heavenly gang, I will fucking strangle you in the water your family resides in, got it?" Nanami growled; the clashing of angry waves shown in her deep turquoise eyes.

Nemi trembled, but nodded at Nanami anyways. The navy haired demoness maid smirked with triumph, and stuck out her arm again. Nemi flinched at her action as Nanami closed her fist, the cut-off strands of silky navy blue was once again reunited with it's origins on her head.

Toga gave a slight cough as Nanami swirled around, her face surprised.

"Is that a Kitsune baby?"

Toga felt a flush creep onto his face, looking down at the little kitsune with a sheepishly smile. Since of Nanami's performance, he was fascinated with the water-demoness, completely forgetting about the small red-head watching with the same fascination from behind his pants.

"Ah, this is Shippo, I found him on the streets of Guangzhou," Toga stated, patting the little fox on his head.

"Mmmm," Nanami mumbled, crouching down to speak eye-leveled to the Shippo.

"Ah, Kagome-sama should make a fine mother for him," she stated with a grin, going back to her full height.

"What? How does that bitch even compete with ME?" Nemi stated with outrage, her eyes wide, "Plus, you can't go off from your conversation to another with a lowly servant! I own you!

Nanami titled her body to such an angle for Nemi to only see on side of her face. Her eyes narrowed down on the whore her master replaced Kagome with, as she gave Nemi a sharp look.

"You are not to speak of Kagome-sama in that manner, nor will you put "own" and I" in the same sentence in my presence. I will hesitate to kill you for now, but wait till the day," Nanami said calmly and took Shippo's hand to get him cleaned up.

Nemi's face flashed with fear, before she covered it with a huff, "Sess will kill you for doing this to me! I'm his wife! And for further information, Kagome can't even compete with me! My baby will be his pride; where else her's can go off and rot in hell!"

Toga looked down at the girl's stomach. The bump was barely there, and the scent was gone.

Toga narrowed his eyes at this, the gold of his irises flashed with suspicion. Catching Nanami eye to confirm what he thought, the water demon's now azure eyes nodded at him.

"Ah, so you're the one that my Sesshoumaru has replaced my daughter-in-law with," Toga finally stated, stepping out from the shadows.

His waist long silver hair was kept in a tight braid with a few strands cascading out. His molten golden eyes settled themselves coldly on the fish demoness. The crisp business suit froze Nemi at the spot.

"May I ask why you would confuse me, Lord Toga Taishou of the Western Lands, to be a lowly servant?" Toga's calm voice seems to explode with power as Nemi flinched.

"Oh! Dad! Err. I wanted to entertain you!," Nemi said lamely, her eyes searching his face.

_Shit. _

At his name, Nanami froze.

'_Toga-kun?!'_

Shippo looked up curiously at the surprised expression on her face. But the wide-eyes and stricken features quickly dissolved to a small little smile.

"It couldn't be. Impossible." She whispered under her breathe in relief, before gracing Shippo with a warm smile.

"Now, how about a warm bath with some rubber ducks, and some clean clothes, eh?" Nanami winked at the little red head as he beamed up to her and nodded his head.

* * *

Nemi sat fidgeting under Toga's calm gaze.

"Now, who's the father?"

The fish demoness's head snapped up, her eyes shone with fright before it came over with calmness. Of course, not fast enough for Toga not to notice.

"Sesshoumaru of course," she stated with an odd quivering voice.

"Ah, but you forgot something Nemi," Toga said settling down his cup of tea before the molten golds settled down in an icily fashion on the fish demoness, "All Inu-Youkai pregnancies, even hanyous, would have a bump DOUBLED the size of a normal pregnancy." (Oh shit. Poor Kagome. That means DOUBLE the pain. No wonder she wanted to kill him.)

Nemi froze, but composed herself, "Well, me being fish youkai, I would be different!"

"Ah, but my little nephew took a charming little fish demoness also, and it still applies," Toga retorted coolly, "Now, it's in your best interest that you tell me what's going on."

Nemi opened her mouth as if to explain, but at the last moment, she lunged at Toga.

* * *

Sesshoumaru has not felt so much rage in his body. After the idiot that was forcing himself on Kagome escaped down a drain, he had been terribly irritated.

As he was going to tell Kagome the good news and gather her form into his arms, he noticed that the room was bare of any life forms.

Seeing the curtains flapping wildly from the open window, he finally deduced she had run away from him again.

Sesshoumaru growled and jumped out of the window. He was going to track down Kagome, but seeing the time, he needed to travel back before Nemi went into labor.

Feeling the wind whip around him, the demon cloud appeared under his feet. Traveling over the ocean again, he hoped that somehow Kagome and his daughter had seeked shelter because a furious storm was coming their way.

Yet, it never occurred to him, he may loose them for something that can't even measure up in worth.

* * *

Trudging around the street with a sleeping Rin nestled in her arms, she reached the forest. Not having anywhere to go since the hotel check-ins where all closed along with the motels, along with the fact Kagura recently moved to the town over, she decided to settling in the little cave she found when she went exploring.

Even in the dark, her sure-footing kept her from stumbling and falling all over the place. Touching some trees, she finally ended up at the cave.

Settling herself on the dry ground, Kagome leaned against the wall as the water pelted onto the ground. Soon the winds howled furiously as the trees' limbs whipped around.

The forced air sudden entered the cave, sending chilly shivers up Kagome's spine. Watching the storm with awe, a lightning bolt struck down on a tree.

Flames of dancing reds and orange seeped around at an abnormally quick pace. Thunder shook the cave that Kagome and Rin resides in.

Much to Kagome's horror, the flames somehow traveled into the save. The wind still blowing at an abnormal high speed put fuel into the fire as it rose to a horrifying height.

Seeing the high wave of red, Kagome scrabbled deeper into the cave, clutching Rin closely to her chest.

As she saw light at the direction she was running to, the ground shook again in a huge amount of force. Kagome looked up, and to her horror, the top of the cave gave away.

Shielding Rin, Kagome felt excruciating pain before the welcoming darkness swept her away into its numbing embrace.

* * *

Nanami smiled down at the little kitsune as she slipped him into the comforters. The little darling obviously had it hard, and as soon as he felt the soft mattress underneath him, he quickly fell into a sleep spell.

Exiting her room in the servants' wing of the house, she was making her way slowly down the stairs.

A sudden crash of glass startled her out of her daze as she broke into a run.

Seeing the kitchen and dining room empty, she finally reached the family room.

Nanami gaped in horror as Nemi stood above Togo, the man sprawled onto the floor with a wound to his head. Shards of glass scattered around him as the wound bled at a slow pace.

The water demon's face contorted up in rage. Putting up a shield around Toga, she was going to advance on the fish demoness before a malice-dipped voice stopped her.

"Who did this to my father?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes narrowed on her.

"It was her! Dad approved of our marriage and she couldn't take it so she attacked him! I saw it Sessh!" Nemi accused, point a manicured finger at her.

Before Nanami could tell her master the truth, she was pinned to the wall by her throat.

She scratched at the hand that held her up as she desperately gasped for breathes.

Sesshoumaru's claws dug into her delicate skin at her neck. Sudden she felt the deep burning sensation as she clawed at his hand again.

He put his poison in her!

As Nanami's eyes drooped down, Sesshoumaru dropped her. Nanami crumbled on the floor as a guard stood in front of her.

"Take her to the dungeons. Torture, every day."

At this command, the guard picked up Nanami's unconscious body with a no-so-gentle grip, and dragged her off to the dark rooms.

As she heard his punishment, a tear leaked from her eyes.

_For 1,000 years I've served you, yet you choose a whore's statement over mine._

* * *

Sesshoumaru dropped down at his father's venerable form. Picking up the older man, he turned to Nemi, whose face shone of faux concern.

"Get the healer up to the guestroom."

With that, he carried his father up the steps to the room.

Too bad he didn't look back to see Nemi's malicious smile.

_Lord Sesshoumaru. You are certainly a fool._

* * *

haha ok, after a couple of reviews, I kind of got the thought that people are seriously mad that I made Sesshomaru such a dumb-ass. So to be the incredibly nice and very teasing author I am, I decided to answer from random questions people might have wanted to know. If you missed this, oh well..too bad.

**Why is Sess sooo out of it? **Ok, heres the thing. Nemi's mother is a witch. Sinko aka Nemi's ma, casted a spell over Nemi's prenant belly as an illusion that only Sesshomaru could see, which I think it completely dumb, but hey! If she didn't, the whole plot would be ALOT more complicated than it already is..meaning..more pissed off readers that clearly enjoy my work, but yet still want to reprimand me for twisting the story so much.

**What the hell did you do to kagome?!** Aha, um. She's not dead, but it doesn't mean she doesn't get out with a few scars and bruises. The whole fire scene is to make Sesshoumaru even more guilty at the end.

**How the hell did Nemi beat Toga?** Ah, it's called the element of surprise my friends. No matter how powerful the creature is, once it's caught off guard, and too late to put it back up, the creature is a GONER.

**Why was Sess such an ass to Nanami?** It's all about the human mind. If you came home, and you see your dad down on the ground, you would probably be enraged, right? This is why Sesshoumaru is usually emotionless, because emotions, such as rage, blinds one's judgement. But it was his own sire, and in this fic, he cares about his father. Now if to say, you where totally smitten and convinced that you love this person and get married to them, the "love" will blind you from their obvious actions of deciet unless someone else the person trusts and loves unconditionally points out the faults.(Why Nemi attacked Toga in the first place) Though Sesshoumaru wont admit it outloud, he's convinced he "loves" Nemi to some extent. Ok, back to the "you" scenario. Ok, so you see your dad wounded on the ground, and the "love-of-your-life" points to someone, as in a friend, the rage you probably feel would totally mess up your judgment. Instead of questioning the actions of your friend, you would probably either -beat them up;ban them from your house; or cut all ties with them. In Sesshomaru's case, he chooses to torture Nanami.

If theres anymore questions, I'll be happy to answer them if it doesn't reveal too much.

-m


	8. Author's note: So Sorrehhh

A word from your author:

I'm extremely sorry you guys.

On both stories I have started, I hit writers blocks.

HUGE ones.

As months pass, I still havn't figure out something to write about.

I will be aborting project ' Did ya think' and 'The sins of love' for a while until I can get my act together for those two stories.

But I started a new one, for some odd reason.

It's on the anime "Shugo Chara".

I guess you can check it out if you want. It's pretty much my new source to channel my writing-passions until the writer's blocks crashed, burns, and rots in hell.

Again, I'm sorry.

Hook a sister up and maybe sprout some ideas?

Aha.

:


End file.
